Making A Change
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take a trip to the refugee camps in Uganda to help and end up coming back with a very special souvenir. :)


**Hey guys! I'm obviously still on break from writing multi-chapter stories at the moment, but I'm working on a plot for a new one. In the meantime I wrote you guys a prompt. In school, we're studying Africa, which I can honestly say has its fair share of problems. Anyway, I have to do a project on the Rwandan Genocide, so I watched the movie "Hotel Rwanda" (which I would recommend to all of you. I literally sobbed through the entire thing) and got inspired. I hope you like this prompt. I tried to make it as accurate as I could. :) Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought. **

Kurt and Blaine finished packing up their suitcases as the clock struck midnight in New York. "God, is it that late already?" Kurt asked looking up at the clock before closing up his suitcase and setting it next to Blaine's on the floor.

"I guess so." Blaine replied flopping down on top of the bed, already in his pajamas. "We should get to sleep. Our plane leaves early tomorrow morning."

"What time does it leave again?" Kurt asked nestling his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"6 am, so we should probably be at the airport by 4. 5 at the very latest." Blaine told him.

"God, why did we choose such an early flight?" Kurt moaned. "Africa isn't going anywhere."

"Yes, but all of those people that we're bringing clothes and food too will be expecting us." Blaine countered to which Kurt nodded his head. "Now, come on. Time for bed." Kurt reached over to his nightstand and turned off the light before diving back under the covers and into Blaine's side. Although the lights were off and it was late, neither Blaine nor Kurt could sleep because of the anxiety bubbling under their skins over this trip. Going to Africa hadn't been something that they ever really planned to do. It just sort of happened. They saw a flyer for a group going to Africa to help orphaned children and others in refugee camps in Uganda. Something in both of them just told them to sign up, so they did. Now, here they were a day before the big trip and they couldn't be more excited.

The next morning, bright and early, Kurt and Blaine woke up and gathered their things before heading to the airport. Packing for this trip was especially hard. Neither Blaine nor Kurt really knew what to pack. Their clothes really weren't made for feeding, clothing, and treating people in Uganda. How could they bring so much clothing for just themselves when all of the people they were going to meet had so little? So, they tried to pack the bare minimum.

Going through security went quickly, thank god and they boarded their flight shortly after they got to the gate. There weren't many people on the flight, mostly the people who had signed up with the organization, which wasn't very many. At that moment, Kurt and Blaine both thought they had to be crazy for doing this. For starters, the flight from New York to Kampala, a major city in Uganda was 17 hours away. Even when they got there, they still had no clue what they were going to see. It was an understatement to say that they were in for a shocker.

The flight took off without a problem and 17 hours later it landed in Kampala. The airport seemed much like an American airport, except for the fact that the shops lining the walls weren't large chain stores. They were small and family owned. After claiming their baggage, Kurt, Blaine and the other 10 or so people with the aid agency boarded a small van to take them to one of the refugee camps in Uganda. As they van drove down the dirt roads, they could see that the airport was clearly one of the nicest places in the country. Small huts littered the sides of the roads and people, who looked extremely skinny, stood outside of them. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw when they got to the refugee camps. Small tents were in lines that seemed endless. People in torn clothing practically ran up to the van, desperate for anything that they could give them. Still, the van continued on until it came to a small wooden building, not much bigger than the shacks they had seen lining the roads.

"This is the orphanage where you'll be staying." their driver told them as he opened the door for them to get out. Kurt and Blaine got out and grabbed their suitcases before following the man into the orphanage. He led them to a small area in the back that only had a few beds. "I'm sorry we don't have much more to offer you. The children are already sleeping three to a bed." he explained.

"This is fine." One of the leaders of the agency replied before letting them find a place to put their things. This definitely wasn't what Kurt or Blaine was expecting at all. "Okay, first we'll need to pass out food. These people are hungry and they've been waiting a long time." the leader announced. The group followed the leader out to the front of the orphanage where a second van was parked with all of the clothing and food that they had brought with them to distribute. They started pulling the bags of rice and beans and all of the other food out of the car and people were starting to line up. They began to serve the food and it got very intense. The line never seemed to end. It continued to push forward and almost form into a mass of people. At one point, people were so desperate to get their rations of food before they ran out that Kurt and Blaine found themselves pinned against the van as the crowd pushed closer and closer. It was awful and made both of them very claustrophobia. Luckily, the workers from the United Nations were able to control the crowd and they passed out the rest of the food.

Later on it the day, they passed out clothing to all of the refugees. They started with the people who were already naked or those whose clothes were so torn that they could barely be considered clothes anymore. This was where Kurt and Blaine were first separated. Blaine offered to go and handout clothes to the men, while Kurt stayed to help dress the orphans.

It physically hurt Kurt's heart as he saw these children walk up to them. For them this was like Christmas morning. All of their eyes were filled with joy as they handed out the hand-me-down clothing. Kurt handed one of the little girls a pretty white dress with pink flowers on it and she smiled at him. He expected her to move, but she didn't.

"Help please?" She asked extending the garment back to him. Kurt took it from her hands and then lifted her over the white table holding the clothes, so he could reach her. He began to take off the clothes she was wearing, which was just a large t-shirt that was so ripped it was barely staying together anymore. He slipped it off of her tiny body and stopped to look for a minute. This girl's ribs stuck out so far, Kurt was positive that she didn't even have any fat on her. He was able to snap himself out of his gaze and slip the white dress over the little girl's head. "Pretty." She said running her hand gently over the flowers sewn into the white dress.

"You're very pretty." He told her. She looked up at him and smiled before doing a little turn that made the dress flare out and then stumbled on her little clumsy legs. She was able to catch herself before falling luckily. Then, before she ran away to go and play, she leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"You pretty too." She told him and then ran away to play with the other children. Kurt felt his heart swell as he watched this little girl run in her new white dress. Just the thought about all of these children living in these camps killed him. How could people allow things like this to happen? Most of the refugees living in these camps were from Rwanda as a result of the genocide that happened in 1994. Even 20 years after the massacre, people were still living in these camps. Why weren't more people helping? Did people even know about these people living in such awful conditions? If they did, why didn't they care?

Later that night Kurt and Blaine curled up next to one another on a blanket on the wooden floors of the orphanage. Kurt lay in front of Blaine where he was desperately trying to keep his tears inside. Just seeing all of these people and the way that they lived was heartbreaking. Eventually he couldn't hold them inside and just cried. Hearing his husband sniffling, Blaine woke up and began to rub soothing circles on his back.

"How aren't more people helping?" Kurt cried softly.

"I don't know honey." Blaine replied, hugging him closer.

"It's just not fair. We're so consumed with our little problems while these people are struggling to eat and wear clothing that isn't ripped. It's just not fair." Kurt said. "What have they done to deserve this?"

"Nothing, and that's the sad part." Blaine said.

"Just, I don't understand. Why was I born in the US? I could have easily been born as an African child and lived in conditions like these. What makes me better than them?" Kurt said.

"I don't know." Blaine said. "I don't know why were born where we are. I just know that I'm thankful for where I was born. I'm thankful that I have clothing to cover myself with and food to eat. I thankful for the medicine we can get. I thankful for you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, still crying. Even when Blaine had fallen asleep, Kurt still lay awake, trying to contain his sniffles. At one point, he saw someone coming up to him from the corner of his eye. It was the little girl in the white dress.

"Don't cry." She said as sat down on the floor and laid down next to Kurt. Kurt reached out his arms and cuddled her into his chest. It was then that he was actually able to fall asleep. The next morning he woke up with the little girl still in his arms and Blaine on his otherside. Kurt tried not to stir and wake either of them, but he saw the little girl's eyes start to flutter and she woke up.

"Leaving?" She asked softly.

"No, I'm not leaving." He said. He reached his arms out to her and lifted her into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest and nestled her head into his shoulder. He walked out to where the food table had been set up and grabbed her a bowl of food. It wasn't much, just oatmeal but it was just enough. He sat down on the ground with this little girl as she ate.

"You turn." She said extending the spoon up to his face. Kurt smiled at her and shook his head.

"That's your breakfast." He said. "You eat it."

"I had some." She replied. "You eat too." Kurt knew that she wouldn't just quit, so he let her maneuver the spoon into his mouth.

"Thank you." He told her. She smiled and leaned back into his lap. Then, it occurred to him that he didn't even know her name. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ada." The girl replied. "You name?" she asked.

"Kurt." He said with a smile, as Ada tried to repeat his name. From the front of the orphanage, Blaine watched as Kurt and Ada interacted. He knew that something in Kurt was changed and knew that they would not be leaving without this little girl. Ada stayed glued to Kurt's hip the entire day. Late that night, Blaine was able to pull Kurt away alone for a moment.

"I see you made a friend." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kurt said with a smile.

"We're going to be daddies." Blaine said seriously, but with a smile.

"What? What are you talking about, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"There is no way that you are leaving that little girl. It would tear you up inside." Blaine replied.

"I mean…I-" Kurt stuttered. "Do you want her?"

"Of course I do." Blaine said. "Just seeing the way that she makes your face light up is enough proof for me that she is supposed to be our daughter. We both didn't know why we signed up to do this, but now we do. We were supposed to come and find our little girl." Kurt smiled a tear in his eye.

"We're going to be daddies." He repeated as he hugged Blaine tightly. Then, together the two of them walked over to Ada. "Can we talk to you?" Kurt asked her. She nodded and took his outstretched hand.

"Ada, this is my husband Blaine." Kurt said first. Ada and Blaine hadn't been properly introduced just yet. She shrunk into Kurt's chest and waved her little hand at him. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite." Kurt told her. "Do you want to go and give him a hug?" He asked. She nodded slowly and stood up from Kurt's arms and walked over and took a seat on Blaine's lap. The feeling must have felt so familiar because she cuddled into Blaine's chest, just as she did Kurt's. "Ada, we have a question for you." Kurt said. "How would you like to come and live with us in the United States?"

"Leave?" She asked.

"Yes, you would get to leave and go to our house. You would get to be our daughter and we would get to be your daddies' if you'll let us." Kurt told her.

"Daddies." She repeated reaching out to grab one of Kurt and Blaine's hands. It was settled. Ada was going to be their daughter. They just needed to get everything worked out. During their stay, Kurt and Blaine went to the adoption agency in Uganda and started the adoption process. It was going well, but it unfortunately wasn't finished on the day that they need to leave. They needed to leave Ada behind.

Kurt knelt down on the ground in front on his soon-to- be daughter and looked her dead in the eyes, which were filled with tears. "We are coming back for you." he told her. "We just need to get all of the paperwork done and we'll be back for you." She nodded her head sadly. "I love you." he told her as he pulled her into a hug. He held her body tightly and cried into her shoulder. Slowly, he broke away from her and let Blaine give her hug and say goodbye. Then, they had to make their way over to the van with Blaine pulling Kurt forward every step of the way. They got into the van and went to the very back seat. Kurt faced towards the window, tears on his cheeks and looked out at Ada standing with the other orphans. Blaine rubbed circles on his back until the driver turned the van on. When the van moved Ada began to run alongside. Kurt watched out the window, until the last trace of his little girl was gone.

"Shh, don't cry." Blaine said. "We'll see her again."

"I know." Kurt replied. "We'll be back soon."

_6 months later…_

And they were. Within six months, all the paperwork had been signed and now they were driving back to the orphanage to pick Ada up. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand nervously and smiled ear to ear. Today was finally the day. They pulled up to the orphanage and Kurt could see Ada standing in the front. As soon as the van stopped, he threw off his seatbelt and opened the door before running to Ada. He picked the little girl up in his arms and held her tightly. "You came back." Ada said sweetly.

"Of course, we did." Kurt told her. "Now it's time to go home." After saying goodbye to all of the people at the orphanage, Kurt, Blaine and Ada got back in the van and drove the airport. Then, they sat through the 17 hour flight back to New York. By the time they landed, Ada was out. As passengers began to leave the plane, Blaine picked up his sleeping daughter and cradled her in his arms. Kurt smiled at them as he grabbed their bags and they made it off the plane.

Waiting for them at the gate was Burt and Carole, along with Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Sam would couldn't wait to meet the little girl they had all heard so much about. When they saw everyone, Blaine gently shook Ada and woke her up. "We're in New York baby." he told her. She sleepily looked around and nestled her head back into Blaine's chest. When they made it over to their large crowd of people, Ada perked up.

"Everyone, this is Ada." Kurt said. "...our daughter." All of their friends crowded around Ada, and she smiled at them and waved. Kurt hadn't seen his father or Carole so happy in years. After collecting their baggage, Kurt, Blaine, and Ada went home to their New York City apartment. They showed Ada to her room, which she absolutely loved. Then, it was time for bed.

"I'll get her ready." Kurt told Blaine, who nodded and left him alone with Ada. "Okay, let's get you some pajamas." Ada nodded and took a seat on her brand new bed. Kurt walked over to the top draw of her dresser and pulled out a little white dress with pink flowers on it.

"I have that." She told him and pointed to her dress that she was already wearing.

"I know, but I made this one for you." He told her. "This is so you always know where you came from and where our story began." he said as he slipped the old dress off of her tiny frame and pulled on the brand new, white cotton dress. "A pretty dress for my pretty girl." he told her. She smiled and gave him a hug. Then, Kurt pulled back the covers of her bed and laid her down. She was still exhausted from the plane ride, so she fell asleep really fast. Then, when Kurt was sure she was asleep, he eased himself off her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet girl. Welcome home." he whispered before leaving the room and shutting the door.

In this world a lot of bad things happen and as much as it pains us, we can't fix everything. But, sometimes you don't need to fix everyone. Just one little action, one little dress, can make a change.


End file.
